


Zauroczenie

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Z "Przyjaciółmi" za pan brat [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, brak bety, inspirowane s08e13 "Friends", sugerowany Destiel - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean siedzi i je śniadanie myśląc o tym co czuje. Inspirowane trzynastym odcinkiem ósmego sezonu "Friends".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zauroczenie

Dean siedział w kuchni jedząc płatki i rozmyślając o dziwnym uczuciu, które rozprzestrzeniało się w jego ciele za każdym razem, kiedy Castiel w jakikolwiek sposób był przy nim.

— Dobra — powiedział sobie. — Jest nowy, zwyczajny dzień. Sprawa z Casem to przeszłość, całkowite szaleństwo wywołane ciągłym zmęczeniem. Na pewno ci już przeszło. To tylko twój przyjaciel. Twój przyjaciel, Castiel. Twój bardzo dobry przyjaciel, Castiel.

Do kuchni wszedł Sam, a tuż za nim Cas, którzy rozmawiali o czymś cicho.

— Cześć Dean — powiedział Sam, a anioł się uśmiechnął.

— Heeej — pomyślał. — To twój chłopak, Castiel!

Dean pozwolił, żeby jego głowa uderzyła z hukiem w blat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jak wspomniałam w opisie jest to inspirowane, dlatego nie krzyczeć, czy coś.
> 
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
